


Translations

by Chainthatbinds (orphan_account)



Series: Breaking In [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Chainthatbinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester has a strange turn of events after swearing up a storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Translations

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for -wondersmith's Destiel word prompt contest! My word was "swear" and I hope you see how much fun I had with it! It takes place about 8 months before Love is a Losing Game.

“Fuck. Fuck, shit. Fuck-fuck-shit-damn-fucking-motherfucker!”

Dean had lost his English homework somewhere. He’d checked his car four times and just finished checking his locker for the fifth time. Now he was just taking his anger out on the damn thing like it was its fault for the damn folder disappearing. He threw his English book back into the large metal box that he was pretty fucking sure ate the thing that was holding all his work he had to turn in for the day. “Fuck it, I’ll just ditch.”

“Could you, maybe, refrain from using that language so freely?” The voice came from the other side of the locker door and definitely had more of an attitude than Dean really felt like dealing with at that goddamn moment. He shut it and found it to be Castiel Novak of the infamous Novak clan staring at him with hair that looked like he rolled out of bed and came to school. There might’ve been a ridiculous amount of hostility in his voice but there was something in the kid’s blue eyes that said there was more to it.

Unfortunately for Castiel, Dean was nowhere near being in the right mood to care. “It’s a free country, Novak. If you got a problem with my vocabulary, then don’t fuckin’ listen.”

“Yeah, right.” Castiel rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Like there’s anywhere in a mile radius that I couldn’t hear your big, dirty mouth.”

Dean slipped his combination lock around the small metal loop and secured his locker before putting his right arm against it. “I’ve done a lot dirtier things with my mouth, princess.” He was trying to make the other teen uncomfortable enough that he’d just leave. “You’re the first to complain about it, trust me.”

Castiel’s eyes widened before they narrowed. “Princess? Who was the one who just had a temper tantrum? I’m pretty sure that was you.”

Yeah. Dean really wasn’t in the mood for this. He stood up straight and started to advance on his target, going in for the kill. “Listen to me you self-centered, stuck up, rich-ass motherf-”

A hand latched itself to Dean’s shoulder and spun him around. It was his gangly kid brother who was getting too tall too fast. “Dean, what the hell is your problem?”

“ _My_ problem? I can’t believe this. My problem is-” Sam’s other hand shoved something against his chest a lot harder than was needed. Dean was about to threaten him on principle but then he realized what he had just been given was his homework-filled folder. It didn’t completely change his mood but it sure as hell put him a lot closer to happy. “Where did you find this?! Nevermind. Thanks, Sammy!”

Sam gave him one of his trademarked (well not actually but Dean was thinking about registering them) bitchfaces. “Yeah, sure, whatever. Can you stop harassing my tutor now?”

Dean spun back around and looked at Castiel. He noticed that Novak seemed to be just as shocked by the information. “You’re Sam’s tutor?”

“Spanish tutor. You’re Sam’s _brother_?”

“For the last fourteen years. What, the same last name didn’t clue you in?” He looked back at his mop-headed sibling and grinned. “Thought about tradin’ him in for an older model but I guess it’s a good thing I didn’t.”

Sam shoved Dean, his expression somewhere between amused and annoyed. “Shut up, man.” He looked over at Castiel and asked, “You’re coming over tonight, right?”

Dean looked back at Novak in time to see him nod. “Seven-thirty sharp at your house.”

“Awesome!” Sam was smiling from ear to ear. Dean rolled his eyes. He would end up with the little brother who liked studying.

“I guess that means I’ll see you there, too.” Whatever enjoyment that was in Castiel’s voice vanished sometime between addressing Sam and Dean. Dean just sneered and walked off. He had a class to go to.

~

 

Dean always knew Sammy was a bit of an overachiever but even he was a little surprised to find that the kid wanted a tutor because he thought he would only get a B in Spanish if he didn’t. Lucky for Sam, Castiel didn’t want to get paid for his work. He was doing it for free. Why, Dean wasn’t completely understanding but he sure as hell planned on finding out.

He leaned against the door frame and watched silently as Sam did his homework, working out loud the whole time. It was the third time in a week that they worked together with Dean sneaking peeks on how they were doing. Castiel sat there quietly for the most part, only speaking up every once in a while to correct Sam’s pronunciation. They were so caught up in their nerdyness that they didn’t notice Dean. It was so pathetic it was almost cute.

Not that he was calling Castiel cute. He definitely wasn’t doing that. Just like he wasn’t imagining the kid giving Dean the attention he was giving his brother. He was not feeling a little jealous of Sam being _tutored_. Not at all... just like he wasn’t now sitting in the doorway, spacing out just enough to not notice that they were staring right back at him.

Sam called out to his brother. “Don’t you have your own homework to do?”

Crap. Busted. Time to recover with the classic smile and a witty remark. “Don’t worry ‘bout me. _My_ grades are just where I want ‘em.”

“Right, you’re one hell of a role model.” Sam said flatly as he stretched. “Well we’re taking a break. Feel free to gawk at someone else.”

Sam walked passed him and out of the room, checking his shoulder as he went (if the kid got any taller he’d be knocking Dean in the head with his shoulder, the freak). Dean turned back and made a face at the back of Sam’s head before he turned around. Standing a little too damn close to him was Castiel, the tutor and guy Dean was in denial that he was in denial about. If that made any sense. Which it probably didn’t. None of this crap did.

That’s when Dean realizes that the two of them have been staring at each other without saying a word for a little longer than he was comfortable with. He decided to try and make the kid smile. “Well, fancy meeting you here.”

He failed. Horribly. Well, it was a pretty lame line. All Castiel did was furrow his brow and frown a little. “Either something’s wrong with your memory or-

“It was a joke.” Dean interjected.

Castiel’s forehead crinkled a little more. “Not a funny one.”

Ouch. Okay, levity didn’t work. “Yeah, well... whatever.” The strange, awkward silence started to come back and Dean wasn’t gonna let it take them over again. “So, uh... Spanish, huh? Didn’t know you were fluent.”

Castiel’s face started to relax a little and one edge of his mouth turned up into a embarrassed smile. “Yeah, I can speak five languages: English, French, Italian, Spanish and Russian.”

Woah. “What? Where the hell did you find the time to learn all that?”

Castiel lowered his gaze to his own hands but smiled a bit wider. “Picking up languages is just a gift of mine. My father started me early. He expects a lot of my brothers and I.”

“Pretty cool.” Dean nodded. He was doing more than just keeping the conversation going. Castiel had always stood out as being a little different and he was becoming more interesting with every minute passing. The two of them had been in a couple classes together but they’d never really talked. “You should teach it to your friends and make it into a secret way to communicate or somethin’.”

Castiel’s smile fell, but only a little. “My cousins Anna, Balthazar and I sometimes speak to each other in French. They like the sound of it.”

Cool, but that wasn’t what Dean was talking about, really. “Yeah, but that’s family though. What about your friends?”

Castiel shrugged. “I don’t have too many friends. I suppose Uriel is a friend. Most people don’t like his attitude but he reminds me a bit of my brother Raphael so I can tolerate it. I’m not stupid, though. I know he’s using me mostly to get closer to my brother Lucifer. Rachel is pleasant enough but... she tends to be a bit possessive of my time when I give her the chance so I try to keep our time together to a minimum.”

Dean’s own smile faded away. That was the most depressing thing he’d heard all day. He didn’t know Castiel that well but he could tell that he was smart and interesting. He deserved to have friends. Without thinking too much of it, he reached out and put a hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “Sammy seems to like you. He’s a geek so you two got a lot in common.” He wasn’t sure if the other kid was even listening. He seemed more focused on Dean’s hand on his shoulder. Feeling a bit self-conscious about it, Dean pulled it away. “And I wouldn’t mind calling you a friend. Maybe with you hangin’ out with me, we’ll get more people seeing how cool you are.”

Castiel looked up at him when he said that. Dean wasn’t sure what the guy was thinking but he could tell he was thinking hard. His mouth slowly opened but nothing came out at first. Dean found himself focusing on his lips as they parted. When Castiel finally said something, Dean almost jumped with a start. “When I said my father expected a lot from us, it wasn’t just in an academic sense. He has a zero-tolerance when it comes to swearing. Now that my brothers are older, he’s a bit lax with them. Still, hearing people swear a lot tends to make me feel a bit anxious.” He blushed a little and followed up with. “I have no idea why I felt the need to tell you that.”

Dean nodded. Their little confrontation from earlier in the week made more sense with that bit of information. “Right. Well, then, I guess I owe you an apology. When we hang out I’ll try to keep the cursing to a minimum.”

“No, don’t.” Dean was a little confused and Castiel picked up on it quick enough. “You shouldn’t have to change just to be friends with someone.” Dean smiled and Castiel did the same in response. “Besides, it’s my father’s rule, not mine. I know my share of curse words in other languages.”

Dean laughed hard as he put an arm over Castiel’s shoulder and led him back over to the table he and Sam had been sitting at. “I might have to get you to teach me some. Especially in Russian. That’s one hell of a manly sounding language.”

~

Dean and Castiel became pretty good friends. Dean even started to call him Cas. Castiel had resisted it at first since his family mainly called him that but he relaxed into it. That made Dean happy because his full first name could be a mouthful sometimes. Things weren’t perfect, though. Cas was usually pretty loose and relaxed when he was over at the Winchester house but when they were at school he would just tense up. Dean couldn’t say for sure but he was thinking Castiel would avoid him on purpose when Dean was hanging out with his other friends. He’d tried to bring it up a few times but Cas just would deny it, saying he was in a rush or didn’t see them.

He tried to not let it get to him. They’d only really been hanging out for a little over two weeks but he felt like the two of them were getting really close really fast. Sam, being the asshat of a sasquatch as he was, started teasing that they were soulmates. That was stupid. They barely understood each other most of the time, how could they be soulmates? Not like he wanted them to be or anything. That’d be weird. He did like trying to figure out what made Cas tick, though. Dean and his kid brother were usually on the same wavelength and could know what the other was thinking just from a twitch of an eyebrow.

If the two of them were on the same FM radio station, then Cas was on, like, satellite radio. It wasn’t a bad thing. It was just the dynamic of their relationship. Dean tried to explain it once to his friend Jo: He and Sam were like coffee (Dean being your good, black cup of Joe and Sam being one of those girly drinks with whipped cream but coffee nonetheless) and Castiel was tea. They were different but nothing was really wrong with one or the other. They didn’t blend well but they were in the same part of the menu.

Jo completely missed the point and asked if Dean liked tea. He hated Jo sometimes. It didn’t matter, though. He and Cas were good most of the time and, when they were good, things were fan-freakin’-tastic.

About a month into their friendship, things started to get tense. Dean went out of his way to drag Cas over to sit with him, Jo and some others at lunch. Castiel just sat there, tense and saying absolutely nothing the whole damn time. He put all of his attention into his damn food. Dean didn’t get what his problem was. Did the dude just not want to have friends or something? He didn’t get a chance to ask. As soon as the bell announced the end of lunch, Castiel was out of there faster than a bullet from a gun.

Dean didn’t see him again until the end of the day. Cas was at his locker rushing to put his things away. The idea that he might be doing his best to get out of there before he ran into Dean, made his insides move in a kinda painful way that he couldn’t ignore but really didn’t want to look in to. Instead, he marched forward and hovered next to Castiel.

“So you wanna tell me what that was all about?”

Cas flinched but didn’t bother to look away from putting some books in his locker and others into his backpack. “You can stop now, Dean.” Before Dean could ask, Castiel slammed his locker, locked it and brushed past him. “I never asked for your charity and I certainly never wanted to be your popularity pet project. I thought you would’ve gotten the hint by now.”

“Hint? Is _that_ what you call giving me the cold shoulder while we’re at school?” Dean turned and tried to follow him through the rush of students going in the opposite direction. He started to think Cas should be on the track team or something because the kid could move fast as hell. Dean was doing his best to keep up while calling out for him. “Cas, hold up!”

Castiel didn’t, of course. Dean watched him weave left and right with a lot of speed and not a lot of grace. He didn’t stop until he bumped right into someone. It wasn’t just any someone either. It was Gordon Walker, possibly the only person in the school even Dean wouldn’t want to go up against in a fight. The dude was intimidating as hell and fought dirty.

It wasn’t a surprise when Cas froze up when Gordon turned around and stared at him like he was evaluating if Castiel was worth killing. The toothy grin on his face was enough answer to that question. Dean didn’t even hesitate to step between the two of them once he’d finally caught up. Gordon’s grin expanded into a full smile. “Dean Winchester, looks like one of your pups got away from the rest of your pathetic pack. Might wanna put a leash on him before he gets himself hurt.”

“He’s not the one who’s pretty fuckin’ close to getting hurt here.” Dean sneered. Everyone knew that if you so much as breathed the wrong way at Sam or any of Dean’s friends that it was pretty much the last thing you would do before you get the shit kicked out of you. Gordon was just asking for a fight. Dean was ready to give it to him, too. That was until he was reminded why he was in this position in the first place.

“I can’t believe this.” Castiel was muttering under his breath as he turned around, grabbed Dean’s wrist and started to drag him away. “I’m not anyone’s _dog_ and I’m not going to let you try and defend my honor like I’m some distressed damsel.”

Dean thought about protesting against be pulled somewhere. He decided against it, though. Cas was safe and that was the only thing that really mattered at the moment. His arm was pulled down one hallway then through another until they were outside, somewhere between the amphitheatre and the small dome that held their gym. Dean had never seen the spot before but, from the way Cas had gotten them there, he guessed the other teen had spent quite a bit of time there.

Dean was still taking the hidden corner of their school’s campus in when Castiel started speaking. “What do you want from me, Dean? I thought that you wanted to be my friend and, when we’re at your house, we have fun. The minute we’re here, though, you turn me into some kind shiny toy that you need to show off to anyone who’ll look. Is this some kind of game to you?”

“What?” Dean had no idea where all this was coming from or why Castiel was just bringing this up now. “You know, for someone who knows so many damn languages, you’re one of the worse people I know at communicating, Cas.”

Castiel crossed his arms against his chest. “Coming from you of all people, that’s probably the biggest insult I’ve ever received. You can’t even tell your little brother you appreciate him.”

Dean threw his hands in the air. “I don’t need to tell him! He knows!”

“Just like I know why you feel like parading me around like some freak show from the circus?”

“You just don’t get it!” Dean was going to make Cas understand even if he had to shake it into him. “Yeah, okay, maybe I was tryin’ to show you off but I don’t think of you as some kind of goddamn toy or pet or whatever else you think! I’m tryin’ to show you off because you’re an awesome guy, Cas, and the idiots at this school need to see how smart, cool, laid back, loyal and just... how fuckin’ amazing you are! I’m showin’ you off and saying ‘Hey douchebags, you see this guy right here? He’s my third favorite person in the world and the first one that isn’t blood. If you have any goddamn sense in your head, you’ll get off your asses and learn more about this guy.”

Cas’ face twisted up into something that Dean really couldn’t describe or figure out. And, despite Dean’s major case of a brain-to-mouth complex, he only said one word in response. “Why?”

Funny enough, that one word was enough to cause Dean to stop rambling. Why? He never really thought about why. “Because... because I like you, Cas. You’re definitely the most fuckin’ interesting person I’ve met here at school. I like you more than anyone else here, shit. I’m failing at it right now but I try hard not to swear as much around you just ‘cause I know how it bothers you even when you say it doesn’t anymore. I will swear one thing though. I swear, that if you let me, I’ll be the best frie- woah!” Castiel had lunged forward, his lips aiming for Dean’s. Dean had managed to dip and turn away from Cas’ advance while catching his shoulder with his hands to keep him from stumbling. “What’re you doing?”

Castiel turned and looked at Dean, his eyes wide with shock and embarrassment. “I’m stupid.” It was the thing he uttered but it said enough for Dean to figure out what was going on in Cas’ head. “I’m sorry, I have to... I’m sorry.” He twisted his shoulder out of Dean’s grip and ran off.

“Cas, wait!” Dean rushed off after him but the kid was running like his life depended on it so it was a lost cause.

~

 

Cas didn’t answer his phone. He tried calling his family’s house phone and got nothing but frustration. His older brother Raphael answered coldly the first time. He then went to go get Castiel and came back three minutes later just to hang up the phone in his face. When Dean called again, later, his other brother Gabriel answered. After being put on hold for a good ten minutes, Dean got the hint and hung up.

With no other choices left, Dean decided to drive halfway across town and see him in person. When he knocked, he was greeted (using the word “greeted” loosely because dude looked ready to kick someone’s ass) by a guy with dark hair, light gray eyes and a scowl on his face. He couldn’t have been older than twenty-five.

“Can I help you?” He sounded formal enough but the tone of it made it really clear that he didn’t want to help anyone.

“Uh, yeah.” Dean started up, cautiously. “Is Castiel here? I kinda need to speak to him.”

“So, you’re Dean Winchester.” The man crossed his arms. His gaze softened and hinted that he found something funny. Dean didn’t know what it was but he sure as hell wanted to knock the smirk off his face.

After all the douchebaggery he’d already dealt with and trying to process whatever the hell happened with Cas, Dean _really_ wasn’t in the mood for any more bullshit. “Yeah, that’s me. Is he in or are you just stringin’ me along like his other brothers?”

The smile faded at the comment. Dean felt like he won something but was pretty sure he’d just lost in the grand scheme of things. “I’m his oldest brother, Michael. He’s not up to seeing anyone right now. If he hadn’t asked me not to, I’d be trying to kick your teeth in.”

Dean definitely wasn’t expecting that response. Cas had hinted that he was close to his family but tended to keep them out of his personal business as much as possible. “He told you what happened?”

Michael snorted. “No. I wouldn’t care either way.” His arms fell to his side and he stepped forward, into Dean’s personal space. “But let me make something clear to you. I look out for my brothers. I don’t like them messed with. If I find out what happened and I don’t like what I hear, you better hope I don’t find you.”

Dean’s first reaction to any kind of threat is, was and will always be to respond by running off at the mouth. “Well it’s nice to know that you’re the family guard dog, Kujo, but I’m over here tryin’ to explain it was a misunderstanding. So how ‘bout you stop trying to scare me and let me go up and see him?”

Michael looked annoyed yet interested. “Interesting. Here’s my counter offer.”

He took a step back and started to close the door. Unfortunately for him, Dean was a fast thinker. He rushed forward, ducked under Michael’s arm and rushed upstairs. Michael called after him but the sound of his voice made it pretty clear that he wasn’t particularly interested enough to physically exert himself and catch up.

Dean had only been over the Novak house once and when he had, he came in through Cas’ window (he realizes now that it was probably one of the many things he’d done that sent Castiel mixed signals). Navigating the place from the stairwell was a little harder than he’d expected. If he hadn’t heard the low cries of some female, British vocalist, he’d have no idea where to even start looking.

The door was unlocked and, thankfully, it was Cas’ room. The other teenager looked over his shoulder and practically fell off his bed in shock. Dean approached with his hands up in a _I’m not here to hurt you, I just want to talk_ kind of way. “Cas,” Dean started, “let me explain before you start going all apeshit, okay?”

Castiel tenses up even more. “No swearing in this house, Dean.” Dean clenched his hands into fists. Stupid parents and their stupid rules. “But fine... say what you have to say and go.”

It wasn’t exactly the greeting Dean was hoping for but he could work with it better than Cas not even talking to him. “Okay, I...” Dean stammered. He’d spent so much time just trying to get to this point that he’d never even thought about what he would say when he got there. “I, uh... okay. Look, it’s just... I like you, Cas. All that stuff I already said, I wasn’t kidding when I said it. Aside from my dad and Sammy, you’re one of my favorite people. I guess that when I was giving this dam- dumb speech last time, I gave you the wrong message. It’s my fault. I just don’t want this to ruin our friendship, okay?”

Cas didn’t answer. He just sat there, looking even more upset than he did before Dean started up with talking. He started regretting not writing something up before coming over because now he was all anxious and awkward, waiting for some kind of reply.

“Do you have anything else to say?” Cas asked. It was a simple question but the words felt like it punched Dean deep in his body. He’d try to make things better but he seemed to just make things more... set in stone the way they were. Feeling defeated, he shook his head instead of actually speaking. Cas took another minute to respond. “Well, then, feel free to show yourself out.”

Dean’s head shot up and looked at the other boy. He wanted to tell Cas that he didn’t mean that. He could hear it in his voice that he didn’t. There was disappointment and pain in his words and all Dean wanted to do was go over and protect him from the hurt. He couldn’t, though. He was the one who’d hurt him. It was an accident, a miscommunication but it didn’t make it any less of his fault.

With a small, pathetic little nod, Dean did as Cas asked, and left. He did his best to ignore the death glare Michael gave him on his way out.

~

“What the fuck did you do, Dean?” Sam was on him the second he opened the door to the house.

“Language, Sam.” Dean really didn’t feel like dealing with Sam bitching at that moment.

“Fuck all that ‘language’ stuff and answer the fucking question.”

Dean pushed past his little brother and went up to his room. Sam, the unrelenting son of a bitch that he was, didn’t even give him three seconds alone before barging into the room. He would’ve been pretty pissed about it but it reminded him that he’d just done the same damn thing at the Novak house. Thinking about how horribly that went made it hard to protest. “What do you wanna know?”

Sam was pretty much pacing back and forth the way he does when he’s so upset that he can’t stand still. “Oh, I don’t know. How about you explain why Cas texted me and said he can’t tutor me anymore?”

Dean’s mouth hung open with nothing coming out. That wasn’t something his Castiel would do. Of course, Cas wasn’t _his_ at all. Dean wasn’t even sure why he was being so damn possessive over the kid. No more than three hours earlier, he’d turned Cas down. He wouldn’t have done that if he wanted to be with him. And he didn’t. He didn’t think he did. The look that Cas gave him before telling Dean to leave made him have second guesses. _Good fucking going, Winchester._ He thought to himself. _Way to be late to the party._

“Well?” Sam was still there, pacing.

“I, uh...” Dean leaned forward and put his face in his hands. “I messed up, Sam. I didn’t even realize I had until it was too late.”

“So fix it.”

“What?” Dean looked back up and stared at his brother like his brain hadn’t grown into his gigantor frame. “It’s not that easy, Sammy.”

“Is it not that easy or are you just afraid?”

If there was one thing Dean Winchester didn’t allow, it was being called a coward. “First off, fuck you. Secondly, yeah, it’s not as simple as just apologizing. I already tried that. And finally, fuck you.”

Sam knelt down in front of his older brother and patted his knee. “I get it, it’s hard. Life isn’t easy, but come on, Dean! When do you _ever_ give up on something? You’re letting that stupid voice in your head that tells you that you don’t deserve to be happy ruin a chance at something good.”

Dean gave his brother the eye. “What the hell are you talkin’ about?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Oh, _come on_! I’d have to be dumb, deaf and blind to not notice the way you two are with each other. He’s the first person since Cassie that I’ve seen make you smile. I mean really smile, like nothing else matters. You really can’t be the last person to realize that you like Cas, man. That’s... that’s pretty damn stupid, even for you.”

Dean pushed Sam’s shoulder and grinned when his kid brother toppled over. Served him right. “And what do you suggest, boy genius? I already said I’m sorry and he kicked me out of the house.”

Sam regained control of his lanky limbs and gave Dean a bitchface before shrugging and merely stating. “You’re just gonna have to try harder.”

~

Dean knew Cas’ schedule just as well as he knew his own. His last period on Fridays was gym. Cas hated gym with every fiber of his being, too. Coach Singer would’ve killed Dean if he knew what the teen was planning but it was the best idea the Winchester brothers could come up with on short notice. He’d have to deal with the consequences later and hope that the surly gym teacher would give him some slack since he was good friends with their dad.

Ditching his own last period was simple enough and something he did quite often on Fridays. Sneaking his way into the football stadium’s announcer booth would’ve been hard if he hadn’t been a badass and master at picking locks. Now, managing to turn on the speaker system and not get caught in the process... that was tough.

It took twenty minutes before he got it working. His window of opportunity was almost over at that point so he decided to stray away from the plan a little. He didn’t have time to prep everything. He was still confident that it would work out, though. If anyone could pull off something while flying from the seat of their pants, it was Dean Winchester.

Sam’s laptop loaded and he went straight to the translate page on google. English to Spanish. He thought only for a half a second before he typed it into the box. _I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot that didn't know a good thing when it was in front of him._ He pressed the translate button, gave it a quick look over before he pressed the button on the microphone and spoke into it. “Soy un idiota. Soy un idiota que no sabía una cosa buena cuando se encontraba enfrente de él.”

He had no idea if the words were even correct and he was pretty damn sure that he wasn’t pronouncing it right. Instead of worrying about it, he looked down at the field below and saw everyone staring up at the booth, wondering what was going on. He smiled, clicked Spanish and changed it to French. _You're one of the best people in my life and I'd be lucky if you even let me be your friend again._ Oh God. The words that popped up looked fucking ridiculous and he knew that they were gonna get butchered. He still had to do it. Self-humiliation was pretty par for the course when it came to these big, chick-flick style gestures. “Vous êtes l'un des meilleurs dans ma vie et je serais heureux si vous me laissait même être votre ami.”

He sounded worse saying it than he thought he would. Coach Singer was now rushing up the stairs and he didn’t look happy. That meant time was running out. Italian next. _But I'm praying that you'll forgive me and give me a second chance. I didn't understand then but I do now._ Okay, this looked a little easier to work with. Plus, he could put on a stupid accent and have fun with it. “Ma io sto pregando che tu mi perdoni e mi dia una seconda possibilità. Non capivoallora, ma lo faccio ora.”

“Open this goddamn door, Dean. If I have t’ bust it down, I’m takin’ it outta yer ass!”

Bobby would, too. Dean was almost done. One language left. He clicked the Russian button and started to type without even thinking of what he was writing. _If you can find it in your big as- your big heart to forgive me, I’ll make it worth it._

Well fuck. He pressed down on the broadcast button for the mic and just started talking. “Cas, I can’t fuckin’ read these symbols that popped up! Just... just fuckin’ forgive me, please? I’m probably gonna be in detention for the rest of my life anyways. Don’t torture me more than I need to be tortured.”

That was when Bobby Singer finally remembered that he had a key and opened the door. Not more than three minutes passed between Dean rambling off an explanation while being dragged to the Principal Mosely’s office. While sitting there, wondering if he’d accomplished anything, he started to wonder what Cas’ reaction was. Crap. What if Cas hadn’t even showed up for class that day?

“Well, that was a spectacle if I’d ever seen one.” Dean looked over and saw a very amused Castiel walking towards him. “I’m guessing that they’re waiting for your father to arrive?”

“Yep.” Dean nodded. He knew he wasn’t going to get off easy with the principal or his dad with this. He cleared his throat unnecessarily and tried to figure out what to say. “So, I guess that means you heard what I said.”

“Yes.” He came over and sat next to Dean. “For future notice, never use translator websites. They get more wrong than they do right.”

“I’ll keep that in mind for the next time I need to apologize to you in such a stupid ass way.” He looked over at Cas’ blue eyes before looked down at his hands. “That is, uh, if there is a next time.”

“Oh, Jesus fucking Christ, Dean.” Dean’s neck straightened out and looked over at Cas in shock. Despite Castiel saying that he knew such words and was okay with using them, he never had until this moment.

Then another wave of shock came when he realized he was being kissed... and that he was already kissing Cas back. A few cat calls came from someone passing by. Cas broke off the kiss just to yell “vai a farti fottere!” He explained later that it meant “go fuck yourself” in Italian.

Yeah. Getting six weeks of detention was totally fucking worth that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> http://chainthatbinds.livejournal.com/


End file.
